Love Lockdown (1)
Love Lockdown (1) is the twenty-seventh episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on October 15, 2010. Summary Declan's back at Degrassi for the theater awards...and he wants Holly J. back, as well. Will her casual arrangement with Sav trump the history she shares with Declan? Clare's parents are still fighting, but her fledgling romance with Eli is keeping her happily distracted. So when the dreaded "family talk" is scheduled for the same night as her first real date with Eli, Clare ditches her parents for a night of rebellion. And with Power Squad canceled, can Chantay find a new outlet for her innate pep... and a new sense of purpose? Main Plot Declan is back from New York after being nominated for the Grundy Award. He notices Holly J., who is surprised to see him. He wants to go to lunch with her which Holly J. accepts. Later, Sav and Holly J. are walking in the hallway when he tells Holly J. to spend time during lunch with him to prepare for the Grundy Award. Holly J. admits she is having lunch with Declan. Sav looks surprised and warns Holly J. that it might be Declan's ploy to get her back. Holly J. promises Sav that she’s happy with him and has no intention in getting back together with Declan, and that he is flying to New York the very next day. Holly J. then kisses Sav on the cheek and they walk together. Later during lunch, Declan tells Holly J. that he took what she said about him using money to fix his problems to heart and has started a charity for kids. Holly J. reveals that she is in a relationship with Sav and that they will end it after their graduation. That night Sav accompanies Holly J. to the Grundy’s and Declan comes and takes the seat next to Holly J. from Fiona. Later Declan won a Grundy and is dedicating the award, and apparently his entire life, to Holly J. The Coyne's throw a party back at Fiona’s condo and Holly J. and Sav agree to go. Declan has a plan to get Holly J. away from Sav and it comes in the form of playing with an iPad. With Sav distracted with his fancy toy, Declan makes his move and tells Holly J. that he loves her and wants her back. Holly J. tells Declan that she’s happy with Sav and doesn’t want to be back together with Declan. Declan tells Fiona that his plan didn’t work. All of a sudden Fiona goes from sober to drunk in one sip. Holly J. stays to help take care of a drunk Fiona, giving Declan a chance to make his move. Later after putting Fiona back to sleep, Declan goes on kissing Holly J.'s neck, but Holly J. seems to be denying him and says "We shouldn't be doing this.", but Declan doesn't listen and tries to kiss her lips and eventually she kisses him back and the credits roll. Sub Plot Clare has forgiven Eli for fighting with Fitz, and now he wants to make everything up to her by going on a real first date. He’s gotten tickets to hear author Chuck Palahniuk speak that night, but Clare has the Grundy awards and her parents have agreed to take a break from constantly fighting and go with her. Clare is at the Grundy’s with her parents, who haven’t stopped fighting the entire time. They also don’t want Clare to go out with Eli after the banquet because they need to ‘talk’ to her. Clare assumes this talk is regarding a divorce. Clare wins the award she was nominated for, but her parents don’t even notice because they’re too busy arguing at each other. Eli is there to support Clare and she decides to ditch her parents and go to the reading with Eli, ignoring their calls and missing her curfew. Clare is getting very comfortable with her wild side and even convinces Eli that they should get matching helix piercings. But when the phone calls from her parents increase, Eli tells Clare that they should get home because he likes her and he wants her parents to like him. Clare argues that since there is no PDA allowed in school anymore, they should stay out later. Then they kiss and after Clare goes home. Finally home, Clare’s parents are livid that she’s been out so late. Mad at them for always fighting, Clare shows them her piercing and stomps away to her bedroom. Third Plot Chantay is mad that Power Squad is being cancelled. She asks Mr. Simpson to reconsider, but he won’t allow any clubs without a teacher supervisor as per the new rules. Chantay has called an emergency Power Squad meeting and only Marisol and Anya show up. Marisol and Chantay start arguing and later Marisol gets frustrated and leaves, leaving behind Anya and Chantay. Anya advises that they look for other ways to convince them. Trivia= *Stefan Brogren, who portrays Principal Simpson, returns to the Director's seat for the first time in season 10, ever since he last directed Degrassi Takes Manhattan. *Clare's middle name is revealed to be Diana. *Declan returns. *In Belgium and the Netherlands, Marisol is searching for her new best friend. This was an error in the subtitles. *This episode is named after the song [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZwMX6T5Jhk "Love Lockdown"] by Kanye West. |-| Gallery= 40896 446852039118 54557829118 5085656 7323101 n.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-1.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-3.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-4.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-5.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-6.jpg Love-lockdown-pt1-11.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-7.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-8.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-9.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-10.jpg love-lockdown-pt1-12.jpg Elipierece.png 18.PNG 001310.jpg 168hibn.jpg blog.jpg declan party.jpg piercings.jpg declan finds out.jpg love lockdown 1.jpg eliclarell.PNG llsavholly4.PNG creepyeli.PNG chantayanya.PNG Eliclarellkiss.png eliclarefunny.PNG degrassi-episode27-01.jpg degrassi-episode27-03.jpg degrassi-episode27-04.jpg degrassi-episode27-05.jpg degrassi-episode27-08.jpg degrassi-episode27-10.jpg degrassi-episode27-11.jpg degrassi-episode27-12.jpg degrassi-episode27-14.jpg degrassi-episode27-15.jpg asdfsdgrrhhy.jpg asfaeterwr.jpg dfgdhrtjrtj.jpg erwqwesdf.jpg fasgrgergsadfsdf.jpg GERHETGASD.jpg qrwerqwersdf.jpg yujjedf.jpg Ttt.jpg 333r.jpg Rtyrtr.jpg Hrthr.jpg 55ttt.jpg 454rrr.jpg 545rrr.jpg 77t.jpg 545rr.jpg 44fgg.jpg 555gg.jpg 66y.jpg 555t.jpg 4564fggg.jpg Rtrrr.jpg 454fggff.jpg Rtrt.jpg Degrassi-episode27-13.jpg Y4trrt.jpg Bros4lyfe.jpg Howhatchalookingat.jpg Weknowwelookhot.jpg 08 (14).jpg 05 (16).jpg Dollyj9999.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards Guest Starring *Ted Atherton as Randall Edwards *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards Supporting Cast *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Greg Ellwand as Eamonn Grundy Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *Sav: "It's a side hug!" *Fiona: "Fix your tie." Declan: "Why'd you wait so long to tell me?" *Holly J.: "I just... I don't want to be gotten back. This...It's exactly what I'm looking for right now." *Holly J.: "Why are you being so paranoid?" Sav: "I don't know...because you're being naive." *Fiona: "So what's the plan?" Declan: "Get Holly J. alone, have a quick chat, fix things up *snaps*, we're back together." *Ms. Dawes: "Mr. Goldsworthy, the new dress code is not mortician." *Eli: "Dodged a bullet there." Clare: "I thought you only dodged knives." Eli: "Really? Three weeks and I'm still in the dog house. I only messed with Fitz to defend your honor, and if I'd known that psycho would pull a knife..." Clare: "8..9..10, now you're forgiven." Eli: "Thank you." *Eli: "You little devil!" *Eli: "What's up next? Sneaking into an R-rated movie?" *Eli: "An award, an author's talk and youthful rebellion. Big night!" *Eli: "I love first date Clare. Do you think she'll make an appearance on date two?" *Eli (about Clare's parents): "That's the tenth time they've called. Won't they worry?" Clare: "Who cares? Let them." Eli: "I guess I care. I really like you, ergo I want them to like me." *Chantay: "I'm going to fight this." |-| Featured Music= *''"Could It Be You (Punk Rock Chick)"'' by H*Wood - Heard at the start of Declan and Fiona's party. *''"Break It Up"'' by These Kids Wear Crowns﻿ - The song Sav plays when he DJ's. *''"These Roses"'' by Gin Wigmore - Heard when Declan and Holly J. hook-up. |-| Links= *Download Love Lockdown (1) *Watch Love Lockdown (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes